Dreams & Memories
by flywithmeplease
Summary: Carlisle wants to do an experiment, and Edward seems to be just the person. But are these dreams or memories?


Title: Dreams and Memories

Summary: Carlisle wants to do an experiment, and Edward seems to be just the person. But are these dreams or memories?

Dedication: To anyone that ever loved someone that it hurt them so much, I know the feeling and I would have died for that person. I still would, but he will never even look at me twice. I loved and it hurt.

Genre: Pain/love/angst/sadness/humor/excitement

Warning: nothing really to warn you of, I hope that it will be really descriptive because I will be told from Edwards POV so I hope that I can really let you see into his mind the way I do....

....

I pushed through everyone and everything.

A lady screaming at her child to get out of the way, another man staring at me; his cigarette polluting the air.

Everyone's thoughts coming into my head: sex, sex, sex, his car, her cat, clothing, money, sex, and food.

But no one saw her; it was like she was never here before.

I had to keep pushing I had to save her.

....

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked walking through a patch of light, looking at her sitting against a small boulder. She had pulled her hair back into a high bun and I could see the sparkles of diamonds on her neck, her beauty was probably the only thing that ever allowed me to believe that we, as vampires, could be good possibly great. Her purity allowed me to believe that we, still as vampires, could be good, also, possibly great. When she turned to answer me I simply stopped walking, her eyes had finally gone back to that beautiful dark brown they had been before I had to bite her, and her skin was just a little whiter than it was before. Yet she was the same old Bella that I fell in love with, she would always be.

"Watching Nessie," She answered me simply pointing towards our daughter and her chosen mate, "what are you _doing_?"

I smiled and then took off running towards her, she was up in a flash and then we were both on the ground laughing, me on top of her.

"Mom, Dad!" Our little girl's laughter came through the air and to our ears, and then she was sprinting over to us. I rolled over off of Bella, laying face up on the ground. Nessie stopped for some reason and then her thoughts came into my mind, _I want to pour freezing water on them Jacob will help me. _

I chuckled softly, quietly and then I heard her running turn back around and heading towards the house and Jacob.

"What's funny?"Bella asked me propping herself up on one shoulder to face me, all in one fluid motion.

"Nessie," I sighed, "she is going to pour freezing water on us. She plans on Jacob helping her."

Bella laughed, "She thinks like I do. I mean the freezing water thing would have to come from your head. But the 'she plans on Jacob helping her' thing...well I always planned on you doing things for me, you know that."

"Well yes of course, anything for you love." I heard her smile and laughed, "But you knew that."

Bella moved quickly and lay on top of me she gave me a kiss, strong and passionate.

I froze in the kiss and pulled back a little bit, much to her dismay and mine, "Bella you cannot tell me you were always a perfect little angle. I find that hard to believe. "

Her laughed wrapped around me in a smooth motion, holding everything in place as it passed through the trees and out along the air, "Of course I was Edward, what else would I be darling?" She circled the air above her head, as if she was drawing a halo, and batted her eyes, in a fast motion.

"Well you're not always one during the night, believe me." I smirked when her eyes grew wide, then her face was enraged. And I gulped.

Bella mad was okay. Vampire Bella mad was not okay.

She opened her mouth and I cringed into the ground, "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen-"

"Mom, dad," Nessie's call cut her off, "you two are supposed to come inside, Aunt Alice wants you."

"Okay we will be right there baby." Bella said jumping off of me and then taking off towards the house not even glancing at me.

I stood up slowly and sighed, _Alice wants us my ass. She probably just saw us fighting and then was like...whatever._

I pulled the door opened and then froze staring at everyone else. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I was not even ready for what was about to unfold....

....

The sun was beating down on my neck and I was sure that I was sparkling like the freak I was and everyone was thinking that, for sure.

But who cares when the person you love, the person you would do anything in the world for was looking death in the eyes?

I had to keep pushing I had to save her.

....

"Edward I need you, Jasper, Emmet, and Jacob out of here. Now." Alice demanded snapping her fingers.

Bella and Esme started to laugh.

Jasper stood up quickly when Alice directed her glare at him, "Come on Edward, Emmet, and Jacob lets go hunt or something."

I turned to look at him and laughed when his thought came into my mind, _come on Edward, you're not screwing her. You would still get some._

Emmet looked at my face and then started to laugh too, "Thought that was the reason."

Jacob gave us three a weird look, "what are you guys talking about?"

"Getting the hell out of here!" Jasper growled and then grabbed Jacob by the arm and jerked him out, me and Emmet followed.

"Well do you propose we do now Jasper?" Emmet asked once we were away from the house.

"I don't care...whatever." Jasper shrugged and we kept walking, Jacob stayed behind us a little bit.

"Jacob, if you even think of hurting Nessie I will literally snap your neck in half, and if you use her in anyway what so ever I will bite you so you feel what it is like to be used yourself." Emmet said suddenly stopping and turning around to face Jacob. I looked at Emmet in shock.

"I won't I know that you guys may not like me and all but...well I really do love her, at first I thought it was weird because she was a little girl but now I understand that then I just loved her as a friend and I would always protect her. But as she grew up and started liking me in another sense I noticed my feelings changed and then it was like real love. I will always love her as a friend, brother, and lover. I will always protect her before I protect myself or anyone else. Renessme will be my life from here on out." Jacob said throwing his hands up in a protective manor. Jasper had now turned around to face him and me too.

"You better Jacob, I may have changed to the 'good vampire' but I still remember all of those torture techniques from before, and I will use them." Jasper warned. I then froze and turned to look at Emmet and Jasper.

"What the hell is this Emmet, Jasper?" I asked my hands balling into fist. Jacob took two steps back.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Emmet asked with a confused look on his face.

"This talk thing, which is the same exact thing you both said to me." I demanded.

"Yeah and it is just as true...." Jasper said rolling his eyes at me. Emmet just stared.

"Does it really matter if it is the same exact thing Edward?" Emmet asked looking at me in shock.

"Uh...I....no, not really but why did you say that to me then?" I asked still pissed off.

"The same reason we are saying it to Jacob here, we love them both and we don't want to see this end the wrong way. They both kind of grow on you dude." Jasper shrugged.

I looked back at Jacob and smirked, "Well, Black either way what they promise to do to you is nothing compared to what I want to do to you right now just because you are the one that is going to marry _my_ daughter. If you ever do anything to her Black I will make your life hell, it will not be fun at all. I mean it." My eyes were suddenly dark and I felt the venom start to leak into my mouth my skin was getting really hot and what would have been perspiration to a human was just venom leaking out of my pores.

Jacob gave me one look then he backed away three steps, I didn't need my mind reading powers to know that he was scared shitless because it was all over his face.

The worst part was that when I thought Bella was going to dump me for him I basically told him the same thing, Bella was my life then, and now it is Bella and Nessie. The only two people in the world that matter....

....

"Bella Bella!" I screamed her name running down another endless street, her face was in no one's mind and I had no way of tracking her.

Where was she?

"Bell-uh! Isabella!" I cried out again, her name was hanging in the air endlessly. Just like the last street leading into the dark forest was running away from me endlessly.

I had to keep pushing I had to save her.

....

"I'm tired, goodnight." Nessie said standing up from our living room floor that she was lounging on, me and Bella were perched on the couch, Bella lying against my chest and my arm around her waist.

"Okay goodnight sweetheart, I love you." Bella said jumping off of me, to give Nessie a kiss and a hug.

"I love you too Mom. Guess what?" She asked when she pulled away from Bella looking at us both.

"Huh?" Bella asked smiling, already knowing what was coming.

"I'm going to be eighteen tomorrow, like not legally but basically. I am so excited and then...I am going to be Mrs. Black." She sighed happily and turned a circle, Jacob was sitting in the arm chair and he laughed.

"I never thought I would find someone happy to take the name." He smiled standing up and wrapping his arms around my daughter, I had to hold back a growl that came out as a snort.

"I know what you mean Black, when I asked Bella to marry me I didn't think she was happy about it...but she was happy that I would be hers forever." I smiled at Bella and she smiled back.

"I was also happy that I would get to be Mrs. Cullen, it still makes my breathing quicken. It is almost like I have voluntary breathing again....and I would totally be beat red right now if I had blood." She pointed out.

Nessie laughed then she bent down to give me a kiss on the cheek, "goodnight Dad I love you."

I kissed her forehead and ruffled her curls, "I love you too honey."

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear then stood up and walked into her room.

"I'm gonna go home, see you tomorrow Bells. Bye Edward." Jacob gave Bella a hug and a kiss on her cheek she smiled and gave him a hug back. Then he nodded at me and showed himself out.

"I'm so happy for her." Bella said sitting back down on the couch with me.

"I am happy for her too." I smiled, looking at the T.V. screen and putting my arm around Bella's shoulders; she leaned into my side and chuckled.

"You still don't like Jacob...I hope something works out between you two Edward. Nessie cares about him and _you_ dearly." Bella sighed, "Romeo and Juliet is on next, would you like to watch it with me?"

"I am trying Bella." I kissed her hair, "and I would love to watch this with you."

She laughed and then I pulled us both down, so we were lying down on the couch.

"Do you remember the last time we watched this movie together?" She asked quietly just as the movie started.

I froze playing with her hair, "yeah I remember."

She snuggled closer to me, "well unfortunately for you, like you said to Jacob earlier, you are mine forever and ever. You won't be leaving me again."

I was still stiff, "your right love, I won't be leaving you again, I'm yours forever and ever."

I heard her smile but she didn't say anything in response, all of her attention was focused on the movie. I continued rubbing her back and occasionally kissing her head, whispering Romeo's lines to her...just like the last time we watched this movie together, about nine years ago*....

_*I am basing that number off of quick math, the last time that Edward and Bella watched this movie together was the day of her seventeenth birthday, as stated in the 2__nd__ book __New Moon__ by Stephanie Meyer, now if Renessme gained three years of life in one year then that would be about eight years. I am basing Renessme's growth on the fact that her growth slowed down as Alice and Carlisle predicted, and since Renessme wasn't born until Bella was eighteen, I estimate nine years of age._

....

Her face came into my mind and I froze looking around for the guy thinking of her, there he was a tall African-American man with a black suit on, he was carrying a brief case. The only thing I could gather form his mind was that she had just been through here with three other guys, they were all walking quickly.

I walked up to him slowly, deliberately pacing myself, "Excuse me, sir. Do you have a minuet?"

"Yes hold on a moment, please." I then noticed he was with some other people, he turned around and said that he would be back in a minute, they just shrugged.

"I really just wanted to ask you a question...if that is okay." He nodded and took a step away from the group of men, all dressed up nicely too.

"What can I help you with kid?" He asked in a condescending way. I almost ripped his head off and then I had to remind myself that I may be older than him, but right now I probably look like a crazy seventeen year old kid.

"I am looking for someone, a girl." I pulled out my wallet and took out our wedding picture, "have you seen her?" As soon as his eyes saw her on the picture his brain kicked into over drive and he put two and two together.

"Yeah, she just ran by with three other guys." He pointed down the road.

"Did you see which way they turned?" I asked putting the picture up carefully and then putting my wallet up quickly.

"Yeah they went right and my friend," he paused to point to a small sized Caucasian man on his cell phone, "said that they went into the third building on the left side."

"Okay thank you so much, sir. You just saved her life and mine." I said and then we shook hands and he gave me a nod, I turned and walked away from him.

Three big fully ready vampires, one weak and hungry me. This would be fun.

I had to keep pushing I had to save her.

....

"May I have this dance?" Nessie asked coming up behind me just as a new song started.

I smiled, "Of course, I was just letting you have fun sweetie."

"It is okay I would love to dance with my dad, at least once." She smiled and I turned us around on the dance floor.

"Well okay then, you look beautiful by the way." Nessie smiled and blushed a little bit.

"Thank you dad, you look very handsome tonight. I was wondering if mom was the only reason why I was so damn pretty." She smirked.

"Yeah you didn't get any beauty from me...." I shrugged and let go of her hand as the song ended.

Jasper sauntered over to us, "Next dance is mine Nessie." He smiled and then gave her a kiss on the cheek, "congratulations."

"Yes, of course, thank you Uncle Jasper." Nessie smiled and then she walked away from me and him.

"Tonight is the last night that she is going to be your _little_ girl, Edward." Emmet said in my ear. Jasper laughed loudly, nodding in agreement.

"Shut up Emmet." I said glaring at him.

"Oh you know it is so true Edward, I would just accept it...okay. We all know what happened on your honeymoon and the same thing will happen with your_ little_ girl." Jasper said, he and Emmet both laughed loudly then.

"Oh you two are so disgusting...." Bella said walking over towards us, "I am sure it will happen, but poor dad here doesn't need to hear it." She said placing her hands on her hips that were, somehow, fitted into a skin tight blue dress that was 'v' cut and zigzagged down to her knees, the back was out of her dress and made an oval of pure white skin show.

"I guess you are right...."Emmet said, "I should go find Rose...."

I laughed as his thoughts about Bella came into my mind, and smirked at him, "all mine brother."

Jasper looked from Emmet to me and then I felt his mind register Emmet's feelings, "ha that poor man."

Bella looked at us confused then she looked at Emmet walking away, "I missed it didn't I?" She asked clearly confused.

Jasper smiled, "A little bit, aw the next slow song. Nessie is now mine." Bella laughed and we watched him walk over to Nessie taking her hand and then the two started to twirl around.

Bella looked at me, "are you doing to ask me to dance?"

I smiled and then grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me, wrapping my left arm around her waist, she wrapped both of her arms around my neck, and "I fell like this is our wedding, Edward, magical again."

"Every moment with you is magical love." I whispered into her ear.

"Thank you Edward...I love you so much." Bella kissed my neck and then turned her face up to look at me.

I looked down at her, the two of us just standing there in the middle of the dance floor, "I love you so much too, love."

Then I bent down to kiss her....

....

I stared at the front of the building, it was black and old. The numbers above the door said 1843 in yellow above the door.

_Cute _was the only thing I could think as I pulled the door opened.

I know that this isn't the time for humor I mean the person that I love was in their right now facing death, but really how lame.

I had to keep pushing I had to save her.

....

She leaned all of her weight against me and moved her body in a slow motion downwards, I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back up and kissed her roughly.

It was the first night, in a long time, that we had the house all to ourselves, Bella happily took advantage of that, not that I minded in the slightest.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and grabbed a fistful of her dress starting to rip it off, her hand reached up to stop mine.

"I like this dress Edward, let me take it off first." She stood up quickly and took a few steps back from the bed, I groaned in frustration.

Bella laughed happily taking her time to undo the dress and shimmying it off, "god you are beautiful Bella." She smiled and then tackled me back down on the bed.

I took time caressing every part of her body with a kiss, every time my lips touched her skin she sighed contently.

"I love you Edward," Bella whispered running her fingers through my hair, my skin got tingly and a shiver went down my spine at her touch.

I kissed her on the mouth slowly, then I pulled back and took her face between my hands and looked her right in the eyes, eyes that were a deep golden brown, "I love you too Mrs. Cullen."

She ducked her head into my chest and the sudden movement brought back the reason why we were even on a bed. After she wrapped her legs around my waist I lost thought of everything else in the world, it was just me and Bella, my whole lovely life....

....

"Bella?" I asked in the dark space around us.

"Edward! Oh my I thought I would never see you again!" her panicked voice came to my ears sharply.

There was a crude laughter and then I was knocked to the ground, I scrambled to my feet to face three huge ass vampires.

"Edward are you okay? Edward?" She cried then I heard her get hit in the face.

"Leave her alone, don't touch her." I growled crouching down into my fighting position.

"'Don't touch her,'" The biggest one mimicked, "why don't you just shut the hell up?"

"What do you want from her?" I asked quietly, finally letting reality set in.

"I want her to die." he replied simply, shrugging.

"Why? What did she do to you?"

"What did she do to me..._cute question_?" He reached out and ran his finger down Bella's front side of her body.

Two of the guys grabbed me and held me down, "you'll be next _Edward_."

Bella whimpered when the guy first bit into her, then she went slack. Her skin ripped slowly when he pulled her arm and she cried out. I tried fighting against the two guys holding me back but they seemed to keep getting bigger and heavier.

...

(NPOV)

"BELLA NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked Edward's still form desperately.

"Weird, is he like actually dreaming...?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course he is that _is_ part of the stupid experiment Carlisle." Alice said impatiently.

"Carlisle I think he should wake, he seems to be really hurt, and his emotions have been rather vivid...." Jasper suggested shuddering.

"I'll wake him up." Bella stood up slowly and walked towards Edward.

....

"NO...BELLA...YOU BASTARD, I'M GOING TO FUC-"

"Edward! Wake up..." Bella said quickly shaking my body, I jumped up and looked around the room, nine eyes were looking at me in shock than Bella wrapped her arms around my neck tightly, and the only thing in the room was her.

"I love you Bella," I said simply pulling her onto my lap, "Carlisle no more dreaming for me, okay?"

"No way...was that not awesome?" Carlisle started then Bella, Esme and Jasper glared at him, "yeah someone else next time."

"What in the hell were you dreaming about, Edward?" Jacob, my new son-in-law, asked me skeptical.

"None of your damn business, huh mutt?"I asked through gritted teeth.

"Dad! Stop it now...come on Jacob." Renessme rolled her eyes, she stopped to give me a kiss then she and Jacob left the room.

"Well I and Emmet need to get going, so we will see you guys later." Rose said giving Bella a hug, Emmet smiled to me and his thought was, _I have so many jokes for you, Edward...can't wait till me and Rose get back from our 'honeymoon'. _He gave Bella a hug then they left the room, with Alice and Esme following behind them.

Jasper and Carlisle sat down and looked at me, "I'm not getting out of this am I guys?" I asked slowly.

To my surprise Bella was the one who answered for them, "hell no Edward!"

"Well okay then. It was like dreams and then memories and then another dream and then another memory. You know?"

Carlisle motioned for me to go on, Jasper leaned back in his chair and Bella got off my lap and pulled up another chair to listen to the story.

"Well it started out with me pushing through people in the hot sunshine, looking for Bella...."


End file.
